


don't wait up

by lordbirthdayxv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sexual Tension, some mild foot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/pseuds/lordbirthdayxv
Summary: GASP! they were roommates (because i'm lazy) and then one thing leads to another and they fuck i guess
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what it says on the tin

“There we go,” Hyungwon says triumphantly as he turns Kihyun around with a flourish in front of the mirror. Kihyun’s brain buffers for two seconds before his mouth hangs open. Hyungwon leans over his shoulder with a smug smile curling his lips. “What do you think? Actually don’t tell me I already know I’m good at this.”

Kihyun is still gawking at his reflection. “Isn’t this a bit – I don’t know,” he hooks his fingers in the tops of the bra cups and pulls them up a little. “Why are there no straps…”

Hyungwon bats his hands away with a look of distaste. “Last I checked you didn’t have enough boobs for them to hold up.” He worms his way in between Kihyun and the mirror and clicks his tongue impatiently, brushing the long brown hair out of the way. This color looks good on him, he thinks, cupping Kihyun’s inadequate breasts with both hands before adjusting the bra, ignoring the flush spreading like wildfire down Kihyun’s chest. 

Between the two of them, Hyungwon’s the one that works at the luxury lingerie store and, therefore, has to be professional about this. It helps that he also has infinitely better taste in unmentionables. Once done, he grabs Kihyun’s shoulders and looks him in the eye, “trust me. You look good. It’ll be fine.”

But Kihyun is Kihyun and his hands automatically wander to the garter belt, nails absentmindedly scratching at the embroidery as he glares at Hyungwon. “I asked for underwear by the way. What the hell is this thing?”

“Too delicate for your gorilla hands, that’s what,” Hyungwon scowls, prying Kihyun’s hands away and checking the lace for micro tears, “This is a limited edition Simone Perele, don’t fucking pluck at it.”

Kihyun purses his lips and tongues the inside of his cheek, no doubt debating how to maneuver it off without ripping it later. Hyungwon lets him thinky think for a few seconds before pushing him back down on the plush ottoman, and heading to his walk-in to rummage around in the back behind his winter coats.

“What now?” Kihyun calls after him, voice a little frantic, “I still have to get dressed, I’m gonna be late!”

“Aha!” Hyungwon exclaims, hand on the shoebox and face in faux-mink. He pulls out the box and takes it into the bedroom. Kihyun is putting on lipstick in front of the cheval glass on his vanity and Hyungwon has a brief, mesmerizing view of the mesh-edged panties hugging his ass before Kihyun turns around with full, red lips pulled in a frown. Hyungwon wets his own, blinking quickly before plastering a benign smile on. 

He sits down cross-legged in front of the ottoman and beckons Kihyun over before carefully pulling out the heels. Kihyun gasps.

“Oh my god-”  
Hyungwon motions for his foot and Kihyun obliges, eyes still glued to the gleaming shoes. Hyungwon steals a look up at him while he’s distracted and lets himself look at Kihyun’s face. He’s gotten better at this. The lacefront looks seamless. He had done his own eyeliner as well, even managing a tiny wing. The lipstick is all within the lines as well and he has some light blush on and Hyungwon feels a twinge of dismay at not being able to do these things for his klutzy friend anymore. 

He blinks hard and pulls his gaze away, cradling Kihyun’s foot by the phalanges and slipping the shoe on. The pads of his fingers brush the tendons near Kihyun’s ankle as he does the strap buckle and he feels Kihyun shiver slightly at the touch. Hyungwon doesn’t dare look up, putting all his focus into taking the other foot and propping it on his thigh. Above him, there is a sharp intake of breath but Kihyun does not pull away. Gently, carefully, Hyungwon traces the arch with his fore and middle fingers, coming to rest at the heel. The pad of his thumb presses into the hollow beneath the ankle joint, fourth finger joining it on the other side. 

Hyungwon breathes, shallow and quick, head bent, refusing to look up at Kihyun, wondering why he hasn’t been stopped in his ministrations by now. Patience is not one of Kihyun’s virtues. Hyungwon stops, shoe in one hand, the other applying gentle pressure on the sole of Kihyun’s foot, debating his options. Fuck it, they’d played this game enough times to know nothing would come of it so why not push his luck.

Slowly, his fingers skip up Kihyun’s ankle to the smooth skin of his calf. Newly-shaved, he notes, irked by the amount of effort Kihyun was putting into this date. Before he can make some snide remark, a hand fists in his hair, tightening just enough to make him halt. Kihyun tips his head backward and his glassy eyes meet Hyungwon’s, which he is sure are dark with need. Kihyun cocks his head to a side and studies him for a moment. 

“I told you I was getting late.”

Hyungwon swallows hard, hand hovering just above Kihyun’s skin. “I’m almost done.”

Kihyun jerks his head back and Hyungwon gasps as Kihyun’s foot rides up his thigh dangerously close to his dick tenting in his sweatpants. His toenails curl inward, pushing into Hyungwon’s skin. 

Kihyun glances at the shoe in Hyungwon’s hand and tightens his fingers in his hair. “Then get to it.” And it’s _that_ tone of his that lodges harpoon-like in Hyungwon’s gut. He nods quickly and Kihyun lets go of his hair. 

Hyungwon clears his throat as he buckles the strap, trying to regain composure. “I um chose slingbacks because you’re still not used to the strappier ones. The heel on this one is flared so you’ll be able to balance just fine. No accidents…”

He looks up and blinks innocently at his friend. Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“…like last time,” Hyungwon finishes, unable to help smiling. Kihyun glares at him before getting abruptly to his feet and walking to the bed where he has laid out his outfit. Hyungwon sprawls on the floor, shamelessly watching him dress. Why pretend to be a lesser pervert than he is if Kihyun was on to him anyway.

He is somewhat pleased to see Kihyun had chosen the blouse Hyungwon had given him for his birthday, paired with the slacks he had also received from Hyungwon on his previous birthday. It pulses like pride in his throat and he allows himself to think _mine_ for one split second before deciding not to go down that exact line of thinking as Kihyun gets dressed to fuck someone else in Hyungwon’s room. 

But then he strides over to the vanity and picks the vanilla and anise Jo Malone that Hyungwon practically bathes himself in everyday, sprays a cloud around himself and steps into it. Hyungwon knows Kihyun knows it’s his favorite. Kihyun knows Hyungwon knows he knows that this is Hyungwon’s favorite. Hyungwon’s ribcage flutters as if winged as Kihyun caps the bottle and deigns a look in his direction. 

“My coat.”

He gets to his feet immediately, taking the thing off its hanger, and walks toward Kihyun who is eyeing him through the vanity mirror. Hyungwon drapes the coat on one arm and steps right up behind him. Tenderly, enough so Kihyun can feel it, he sweeps Kihyun’s hair off the nape of his neck over his shoulder. His fingers graze the skin and Kihyun shudders, glaring at him. Smiling, Hyungwon helps him into the coat. Kihyun turns around, likely to give him some tongue-lashing but Hyungwon pulls him closer by the lapels.

“What the fu-”

“Just helping,” Hyungwon replies nonchalantly, wrapping the belt around Kihyun’s waist and knotting it at the front. “All done,” he says cheerfully, ignoring the pinched look Kihyun throws his way. 

“Thanks,” Kihyun snaps and moves to grab his purse and phone, heading to the door. He stops at the threshold and looks over his shoulder and Hyungwon’s stupid heart is seized with hope again. Was he rethinking this? He had enough clients, he could drop this one and it would make no difference-

“I’ll be late,” Kihyun’s voice is quiet and Hyungwon’s heart sinks, “don’t wait up.”

And just like that, he is out of their shared apartment, leaving a saddened Hyungwon and the smell of vanilla in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

10pm. 

6 hours since Kihyun left. Hyungwon sits cross legged on the couch, fingers strumming absently at his old guitar. He plucks a chord as the clock strikes one past ten and tries to ignore the itch to text Kihyun. Kihyun hated it. It broke the mood, he said. Maybe Hyungwon should anyway, to do exactly that. Remind Kihyun he was still up waiting on him like some-

_Don’t wait up._

Well.

Sighing, he casts the guitar aside and decides to go scrounge for leftovers because of course he had skipped dinner, hoping to guilt trip Kihyun into eating together when he returned. 

The sound of the front door opening freezes him with one foot on the ground and the other bent awkwardly underneath his thigh. He holds his breath as heavy footsteps clunk down the hallway and there he is, haggard and worn in the golden hallway light as he stops and leans on the wall opposite the living room door. Hyungwon stays still as a pond in the darkened room. He is sure Kihyun can’t see him, seeing as he makes no move to hide the tears running down his face.

Hyungwon’s heart leaps into his throat. Kihyun slumps against the wall, eventually sliding down in a heap on the floor. 

And then Hyungwon hears it. A thin, tiny sob.

Kihyun’s eyes fly open when the couch springs creak but Hyungwon marches forward even as he scrambles to wipe his face and smears his makeup on his sleeve. Kihyun groans irritably, tugging at his coat to remove it but Hyungwon is crouching in front of him and roughly grabbing his wrist.

Maybe a bit too roughly because Kihyun squeaks in pain. “Jesus fuck – let _go_ -”

Hyungwon blinks. “What is that?”

Kihyun glares and pushes him away, shaking his coat sleeve down to cover his wrist. Hyungwon lands on his ass with a soft thump, watching with wide eyes as Kihyun gathers himself and begins heading to his bedroom. One second, two, and then he’s scrabbling to his feet after Kihyun. His fingers catch the back of his coat right as Kihyun crosses the threshold to his room. 

“I know there’s something wrong, Kihyun, just let me help you.”

Kihyun doesn’t turn but doesn’t pull away either. Hyungwon releases the fabric hesitantly and tries to even his breathing. There a few moments between them, stretched taut as cat-gut. 

And then Kihyun begins to tremble. 

Slowly, Hyungwon turns him around to pull him close and Kihyun lets him, crashing like a wave against Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon holds him, hand cradling the back of his head, a million questions milling like insects in his brain but now is not the time to ask. 

Kihyun cries until his sobs are dry and Hyungwon’s body has absorbed the aftershocks, and finally, hesitantly, Hyungwon speaks. 

“You okay?”

Kihyun lets out a shrill, humorless laugh. “No, Hyungwon. I’m not okay.” He disentangles himself from the embrace and furiously wipes his eyes on his already dirty sleeve. “But I’ll be fine. I’m gonna go get some rest now. Goodnight.”

Hyungwon has a split second to thrust his knee between the jamb and door before Kihyun slams it right into it. He isn’t proud of the high pitched yip he lets out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Wait,” Hyungwon wheezes, “let me just-” he squeezes himself past and into Kihyun’s room, limping to the bed. Kihyun glowers at him, unimpressed. 

“I’m very tired, Hyungwon. I can’t go to bed if you’re in it.”

Hyungwon wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “This looks big enough for two.” Kihyun still looks supremely unimpressed so he changes tactics. “Look, let me help you take all this shit off and then I can go. Last time you didn’t wipe it off properly and had zits for weeks.”

Kihyun’s brow twitches but he simply strides over to the bathroom and leaves the door open. Hyungwon bites back a smile and follows. 

Kihyun leans with his back against the sink as Hyungwon wets cotton rounds with makeup remover and presses them to Kihyun’s eyes for a few seconds. Gently, he rubs the eyeliner and mascara away. Kihyun opens his eyes, eyelashes slick with the oil but Hyungwon finds it impossible to return his gaze as he pries Kihyun’s mouth open with his thumb pressing gently into Kihyun’s chin. 

A thin string of saliva stretches between Kihyun’s lips and he opens his mouth and sighs, tired and weary. Cotton round clutched tightly, Hyungwon stares as it glistens, thins out and breaks. He swallows, raises his eyes to meet Kihyun’s and finds swirling blankness there, watchful, cautious. He doesn’t know what to make of it so he stares back into the abyss and presses his mouth to Kihyun’s. Takes his soft bottom lip between his teeth and tugs.

Kihyun gasps, knuckles tight and white on the edge of the sink. 

Hyungwon kisses him again, smears the red across his mouth with the pad of his thumb and Kihyun finally breaks and shuts his eyes. Satisfied, Hyungwon wipes the color off, leans in, licks the bitter taste of product all the way from Kihyun’s chin up to his top lip. 

‘Disgusting…”

Hyungwon chuckles, reaching behind Kihyun and soaking more rounds. “Not necessarily.” He starts on Kihyun’s face, cleaning off layers of foundation. “Still tastes like you,” he adds quietly. 

Kihyun doesn’t reply, instead reaching up to unclip his wig and slipping it off. By the time Hyungwon is done, he has cast aside the cap and is running his fingers through sweat soaked hair. He makes a face. 

“I need a shower.”

But Hyungwon isn’t listening, eyes fixed on the dull purple around Kihyun’s wrist. Kihyun notices and looks away, busying himself with capping bottles and throwing cotton rounds into the bin, ignoring Hyungwon as he continues to watch him. 

“Are we going to talk about that?”

“No,” Kihyun replies curtly, turning on the faucet to wash his face. 

“Why do you keep going to him?”

Water splashes Kihyun’s skin, and Hyungwon grows agitated. 

“Is it the money? I can take care of you, Kihyun, you don’t have to keep doing this-”

“Doing what?” Kihyun’s voice is ice against the running water, “being a whore?”

“That’s not what I said,” Hyungwon protests. He reaches forward and turns off the tap, fixing Kihyun with a glare, “you can do whatever you like, Kihyun but this isn’t the first time I’ve seen marks on you that aren’t – I can help you, you don’t have to go to him-”

“I don’t want your charity,” Kihyun snaps, dries his face and makes to hang up his wig, “now get out, I need to sleep.”

“I’m just worried about you, you idiot!”

They bicker and snipe but rarely raise voices at each other. Kihyun flinches and his shoulders drop, hand frozen on the closet pull. Hyungwon sighs and sidles up behind him, bends his head to lay it against the back of Kihyun’s neck, breathing in his scent. Sweat, sex, vanilla and underneath it all, Kihyun tangy, bitter around the edges. Hyungwon feels lightheaded. 

“You’re hurt,” he whispers, pleads, “let me make it better.”

He knows he is pushing it, backing Kihyun into a corner. He isn’t even sure what he will do to make ‘it’ better. Hyungwon’s heart pounds against his ribcage like a battering ram, standing on pins and needles as Kihyun deliberates on whether to throw him out and never speak to him again or say ‘fuck it’ and take what he wants. 

And then at last, at long last, Kihyun drops the wig, mutters a soft “okay,” and melts backwards into Hyungwon’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuck did you do?!”

Kihyun squirms beneath him, face bright red. “I’ll pay you back okay?”

Hyungwon hooks a finger through the hole in the garter lace in disbelief. “This was-”

“Limited edition fancy name-brand,” Kihyun snaps. He sighs impatiently when Hyungwon continues to brush his fingers over the tear in mourning. “What’s the point if you have to take if off anyway?”

That gets Hyungwon’s attention. His gaze rakes upward, snagging in Kihyun’s decollete and he takes a deep, calming breath.

Right. Take it off. He sits back on his knees, caging Kihyun between his legs. “Turn over.”

Kihyun huffs and does as told and Hyungwon is presented with the full, unhindered view of his ass. He swallows and cups a cheek, kneads it a little, then fills both his hands with each and spreads them apart. 

The panties slip right into the crack and Kihyun mewls. 

Hyungwon has heard all kinds of sounds from him (the walls are thin but he’s also a bit of a pervert) but this one is new. Deliciously new. It makes him move forward and push his bulging crotch right against the mesh barely covering Kihyun’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Hyungwon groans. He pulls Kihyun up to his knees and pushes Kihyun’s face into the pillows. Kihyun whines, then shudders when Hyungwon mouths at his hole through the fabric. He lays it flat against the skin, pushing, pushing until it is gross and sticking to Kihyun’s skin. Hooks a thumb into the fabric and pushes it to a side, rubbing the fingers of his other hand at Kihyun’s perineum as his tongue presses into the hole again. The artificial taste of strawberries assaults his tongue immediately.

Kihyun hums inquisitively and Hyungwon realizes he had stopped. He shakes his head to clear it of the image of a man with no discernible face pouring lube into Kihyun’s hole, and goes back in, pushing past the ring of muscle and into inviting warmth. Kihyun’s moans are muffled against the sheets as Hyungwon works him open with a vengeance, bent on replacing the remnants of the stranger inside Kihyun with himself.

“Ah Hyungw- ohh- wait,” Kihyun raises his head, reaching blindly behind him, “m-my- please-”

Hyungwon is confused for a moment before it clicks. “Oh. Oh yeah, shit, wait.”

Carefully, he pulls the panties down until they bunch at Kihyun’s knees. His hand finds its way between Kihyun’s legs and he untucks him as gently as possible, strokes his hand over the skin until Kihyun’s face is pushed back into the pillows moaning incoherently. His cock hangs heavy, leaking precum, tiny drops puddling on the sheets below and Hyungwon cannot wait anymore. 

“Kihyun,” he breathes, “can I fuck you?”

Kihyun cranes his neck to fix him with a baffled look. “Weren’t you already going to?”

“I was I just- I don’t know I just-”

Kihyun sighs and sits up, crawling up to him and planting himself on Hyungwon’s lap. Hyungwon cries out sharply as Kihyun thumbs at his nipples through his shirt and rubs himself lewdly against him. 

“Feel that?” his voice is a slick whisper of need, dick dragging against Hyungwon’s sweatpants “for you. Want you so bad.”

Hyungwon kisses him, tongue swiping against the roof of Kihyun’s mouth as Kihyun’s hands slip down and underneath his shirt, ascending the planes of his stomach back up to his nipples. He reaches between them and takes Kihyun’s dick in his hand, pushes the pad of his thumb into the slit and feels his core vibrate when Kihyun whines into his mouth and bucks helplessly into his hand. 

“Fuck me,” Kihyun whispers, “please, please, need you in me, please-”

And Hyungwon is pretty tall but not big enough a man to deny Kihyun when he asks to be fucked this way. 

Kihyun’s back hits the sheets with a soft rustle and Hyungwon slowly unclips his stockings. Raises one of Kihyun’s legs and places it on his shoulder. Kihyun’s watches him, eyes dark and half-lidded as Hyungwon ghosts his fingers at his thighs and begins to roll down the stocking, painfully slowly. At the ankle, he takes Kihyun’s foot and slips the stocking off, digging his teeth into the soft skin at the balls of Kihyun’s feet. 

Kihyun gasps and squirms. “Don’t-”

“You don’t like it?” Hyungwon asks, not really stopping. 

Kihyun whines when Hyungwon licks a stripe from the side to his ankle joint. “No just- I’ve been wearing these all day and-”

“Mmm,” Hyungwon hums against the delicate skin of his ankle, “I know. Now shut up.”

Thankfully, Kihyun doesn’t take that too literally and emits a high-pitched keen when Hyungwon repeats the motions on his other leg. He slithers between Kihyun’s legs and raises him with a hand splayed on his lower back, the other unfastening first the bra and then the ruined garter, tossing it away. Kihyun’s gaze follows it, a tinge of worry in his eyes but Hyungwon snaps his fingers in front of his face. 

“Eyes on me, baby.”

Kihyun snorts. “Since when did you call me ‘baby’?”

Hyungwon ignores him and takes off his shirt, latches his mouth onto Kihyun’s nipple, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. If he focuses enough, he can feel the piercing hole that never really closed even after Kihyun stopped wearing the bars after college because it was a drunken mistake and he had heard they closed easily. Hyungwon muffles laughter against Kihyun’s boob. Things in Kihyun’s life never really seemed to go his way.

“What?” Kihyun asks testily and Hyungwon simply smiles at him and says, “I like you so much.”

Kihyun huffs. “I know.” He sighs impatiently when Hyungwon continues to look at him in that slightly dopey way. “I’ll like you back if your dick is in me.”

Hyungwon chuckles and slides down the length of Kihyun’s body, hands on either of his thighs. Kihyun digs his heels into his back, urging him forward.

“Calm down, young grasshopper,” Hyungwon says contentedly and before Kihyun can squawk in indignation, closes his mouth on the head of Kihyun’s dick. What comes out of Kihyun’s mouth is a moan shaped vaguely like Hyungwon’s name as his back arches almost off the bed. Hyungwon descends lower until the tip touches the back of his throat and Kihyun jerks spasmodically, almost choking him. He debates edging Kihyun as revenge but can’t find it in him when Kihyun whispers his name again, voice shaky and dripping with want. 

Hyungwon picks up pace just a bit, not enough to make him cum but just enough to push him to the precipice where both of Kihyun’s hands reach for his head on instinct, tangling in his hair, damn near ripping them out. Hyungwon groans and hollows out his cheeks, drags his teeth along the shaft and Kihyun trembles like a leaf. 

One of his hands trail to Hyungwon’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone as his dick slides in and out of Hyungwon’s mouth. Hyungwon shudders, letting go with a soft pop and pulling back to look at Kihyun, overblown flowers of red blooming on his cheeks and peppering his chest, breathing laboriously with his hands clenched in the sheets. Hyungwon’s sheets, in Hyungwon’s bed, because of Hyungwon. It hits him like a wall of bricks and takes his breath away just a bit and then completely when Kihyun speaks. 

“I think,” he says, struggling to breathe, “that given- given the circumstances-”

“There are smaller words in the English language, Kihyun-”

“-given the circumstances,” Kihyun glares weakly, “you are vastly overdressed.”

Hyungwon looks down at his pants and sighs before moving to take them off with his boxers. “I was having a moment.”

“Have all the moments you want _after_ you’re done fucking me.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and reaches into the nightstand drawer for lube but when the condom wrapper crinkles in his hand Kihyun looks over at him, blushing up to his hairline.

“Can we- um you don’t have to,” he looks away and bites his lip. Hyungwon’s eyes widen but Kihyun refuses to make eye contact so he scampers back on the bed between Kihyun’s legs. 

“Are you sure?” he asks just in case and Kihyun nods wordlessly, opening his legs and looking up at Hyungwon plaintively. That did it. 

Uncapping the lube, Hyungwon pours a liberal amount on his hand, keeps his eyes on Kihyun’s, recording every little change in his expression as he smears it on Kihyun’s hole. Kihyun flushes harder if that was even possible, at being observed.

Hyungwon lines himself up pushing the tiniest bit inside and Kihyun’s breathing grows shallow. “Okay?” Hyungwon asks because he can’t help himself.

Kihyun glares at him. “You’re going to take all night, aren’t you?’

“Was planning on letting you get some sleep but if you _really_ wanna-”

“Hyungwon, for the love god, _shut up_ and _fuck me!_ ”

“Fine, jeez, keep your hair on,” Hyungwon huffs as he pushes in, doing his best to remain cool even as Kihyun arches almost off the bed with the most lewd moan a man ever uttered, “oh w-wait, you already, hah ah- t-took it- fuck- off!”

Kihyun is far past registering anything he’s saying, his eyes rolling back into his head as Hyungwon bottoms out and his balls brush against Kihyun’s perineum. Hyungwon thinks he can cum just like this, buried to the hilt in Kihyun’s ass, watching him lose whatever tenuous grip he had on consciousness. 

But Kihyun whispers (orders) him to “fucking _move_ already,” and he has to oblige. He leans over Kihyun, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together on either side of Kihyun’s head. Draws himself out and pushes in again. 

“Nngh, K-Kihyun-” his lips find Kihyun’s adam’s apple, sucking gently as he bucks his hips and feels every ragged breath Kihyun takes against his mouth. Kihyun whispers curses interspersed with his name, wrapping his legs around Hyungwon’s waist and crossing them at the ankle, drawing Hyungwon deeper into himself. 

He cries out when Hyungwon brushes his prostate and tears pool around the corners of his eyes. Hyungwon’s grip tightens on his hands as he fucks into Kihyun harder, pace gentler, nipping at the soft skin under Kihyun’s jaw. 

“Hyungwon-” 

“I have you,” Hyungwon whispers, prints the words into his skin, “I have you, baby. I’ve got you.”

Kihyun whimpers and noses in Hyungwon’s hair until Hyungwon leans up to kiss him, messy and uncoordinated, drool from his mouth pooling in and around Kihyun’s. His thrusts grow erratic and he knows he won’t last long so he reaches between them and takes Kihyun’s cock in his hand, jerking him arrhythmically.

“I’m so close, Ki, you feel so good, baby.” Precum covers his hand and slicks Kihyun’s dick and Kihyun looks so far gone he can’t even formulate a reply. Hyungwon thrusts into him a few more times before he jolts violently, spilling all over Hyungwon’s hands, a long, drawn out moan tearing from his lips. Hyungwon’s breath catches at the sight, hips stuttering until he finally cums, filling Kihyun up just like he had asked. 

Skin slick with sweat and body spent, Hyungwon collapses on top of Kihyun, eliciting a soft _oof_ from him. 

“Get off.”

“Make me.”

Kihyun’s fingers immediately pinch the tender skin of his side and Hyungwon yelps, rolling off and away. He scowls at Kihyun who looks extremely blissed out. 

“Rude, especially after such a good fuck.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I need to shower,” he puts his feet on the ground to test the strength in his legs, deems it unsatisfactory and looks over his shoulder, “and you have to help me.”

Hyungwon perks up. “Shower s-”

“No,” Kihyun says flatly, “I need to clean this gunk out. God this was a mistake.”

Hyungwon grumbles under his breath as he gets to his feet and helps Kihyun to his. 

“It was your idea!”

“Can you tell I’m regretting it?”

“You’re so fucking demanding, oh my god.”

“Indulge me,” and the lowered tone catches Hyungwon off guard. He looks at Kihyun, who is studying the carpet as if it’s the most interesting thing in the entire world. Hyungwon sighs and picks him up, ignoring the protests that were frankly way too weak for Yoo Kihyun anyway. 

“Thank you,” Kihyun whispers as he is carried into the bathroom. Hyungwon sets him down on the toilet and gets the shower running before crouching down in front of him. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” he says, taking Kihyun’s wrist and rubbing his thumb on the tender underside, now a deep purple. He looks up at Kihyun and hesitates. “I’m here for you, you know.”

Kihyun purses his lips and nods. Then leans down and presses his mouth to Hyungwon’s. It’s soft, gentle pressure and Hyungwon kisses him back. Once, twice, then all over again until the bathroom begins to fill up with steam that condenses on their bodies and Kihyun pulls away.

“What was it you said about shower sex?” He asks, warm breath on Hyungwon’s lips. 

Hyungwon smiles. “I said no such thing.” 

He laughs when Kihyun hits his shoulder half-heartedly, picks him up and steps into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i didn't know how to end this its fine its okay i just had to get rid of my worms

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ajghar1)


End file.
